Spotkanie po latach
by Gladys1408
Summary: "Mimo wszystko, zgodziłem się na powrót do Japonii. Dlaczego? Nie miałem pojęcia... Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Dobrze wiedziałem, co mnie sprowadziło. A raczej... kto." Paring: KyoyaxTsubasa. Klasyfikacja - T: na wszelki wypadek.


**Witajcie! :D Tutaj Gladys1408, a oto mój pierwszy fanfic. Nie mam pojęcia, ilu Polaków przegląda , ilu z nich czyta Metal Fight Beyblade, a ilu z nich lubi paring KyoyaxTsubasa, ale postanowiłam w końcu dodać jakieś opowiadanie w jakimkolwiek języku. Co prawda, miałam pisać po angielsku, żeby dotrzeć do większej ilości fanów MFB, ale pisanie w tym języku ,,z marszu" jest nie tyle trudne, co żmudne, a tłumaczenie gotowych polskich tekstów z typowo polskimi wyrażeniami to dla mnie horror jak na razie. Ale cóż, to nieważne. **

**Oto kilka informacji, które chciałabym przekazać, zanim zaczniecie czytać:**

**1. Jest to fanfic, a właściwie songfic (tak to się chyba nazywa) z wykorzystaniem piosenki Shakiry ,,Whenever, Wherever". Nie tłumaczyłam słów tej piosenki, ponieważ uważam, że swojego czasu były ona dość znana, a tłumacząc ją na język polski traci swoją ,,magię" **

**2. Akcja dzieje się trzy lata po wydarzeniach z Beyblade Metal Fury i jednocześnie nieco przed Beyblade Zero-G, zaś narratorem jest Kyoya Tategami.**

**3. Jest to paring KyoyaxTsubasa - yaoi. Pamiętajcie, ostrzegałam was!**

**4. Wybaczcie mi, jeśli popełniłam jakiekolwiek błędy przy odmianie imion bohaterów. Pewnie narobiłam ich masę, po prostu spolszczając niektóre z nich (np. widzę - _kogo? co?_ - Gingę), ale jeszcze nie widziałam zbyt wielu polskich fanficów MFB, więc nie wiem, jak je pisać.**

**5. Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy - stylistyczne, ortograficzne (takich raczej nie ma, mam bzika na punkcie ortografii, ale wszystko może się zdarzyć...), interpunkcyjne, logiczne i inne. Jeśli takowe zauważycie, byłoby bardzo miło, gdybyście mnie poinformowali, chętnie przyjmę uzasadnioną i wyrażoną w kulturalny sposób krytykę. **

**_*gdzieś w tle słychać chrząknięcie*_**

**No, to chyba tyle z mojej strony! Wytrwali, którzy przeczytali moje ględzenie mogą się już cieszyć moimi wypocinami! :)  
**

_***w tle znowu słychać chrząknięcie, o wiele głośniejsze***_

**Hm? Co to?  
**

_***odwracam się***_

**O matko, a wy ciągle czekacie?! Zapomniałam! Wchodźcie, chłopcy, wchodźcie! **

_***do pokoju wchodzą Kyoya i Tsubasa***_

**Tsubasa: _*ironicznie*_ No nareszcie.  
**

**Ja: Przepraszam... A teraz, obaj - ładnie, tak jak was uczyłam... Proszę!**

**Tsubasa: _*chrząknięcie* _Gladys1408 nie przywłaszcza sobie ani Metal Fight Beyblade, ani postaci z tego anime, ani piosenki Shakiry ,,Whenever, Wherever"**

**Kyoya: Do Gladys1408 należy tylko pomysł na tego fanfica, a także jego wykonanie. _*pauza*_ Nawiasem mówiąc, mnie się ten pomysł podoba, nareszcie przejmuję narrację, haha!**

**Tsubasa: Taa... przez dwa akapity rozwodzisz się nad moimi szczegółami anatomicznymi, jakby było nad czym...**

**Kyoya: Przepraszam bardzo, a nie ma? Zawsze myślałem...**

**Ja: DOSYĆ! Zapraszamy do czytania! :)**

* * *

- Hej, Kyoya! Tutaj! - usłyszałem znajomy głos, a po chwili poszukiwań odnalazłem także jego właściciela. Wśród tłumu na lotnisku wypatrzyłem Gingę Hagane, który machał do mnie ręką jak jakiś wariat. Przywołałem na twarz lekki uśmiech, chcąc być gotów udawać radość wynikającą z mojego powrotu do Japonii, po czym zacząłem się ku niemu zbliżać.

Trzeba przyznać, trzy lata to szmat czasu. Wydawało mi się, że minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy od naszego rozstania, gdy Ginga jakimś cudem zdołał wyśledzić moje tajne miejsce w Afryce i zaprosić na, jak on określił, ,,spotkanie po latach". Sam pomysł mi się spodobał, fajnie byłoby znowu zobaczyć Nile'a, Demure'a, nawet Gingę, Madokę czy tego idiotę Masamune. Wtedy jednak zdałem sobie sprawę, jak dawno się nie widzieliśmy i jak wiele musiało się zmienić odkąd uratowaliśmy świat przed Diablo Nemesis. Jako przykład mogłem służyć ja sam - afrykańskie słońce odcisnęło swe piętno wyraźniejszą niż kiedykolwiek opalenizną, świeżo nabyte umięśnienie działało niczym magnez na płeć przeciwną (co, nawiasem mówiąc, niezmiernie mnie irytowało), zmieniłem także trochę swe rozumowanie i pojęcie o przyjaźni i świecie. Jednym słowem - stałem się lepszy. Może nie cudowny, wspaniały, doskonały, ale po prostu lepszy, przynajmniej według mnie. Z kolei zastanawianie się nad tym, jak zmienili się moi znajomi, przyjaciele czy rywale wcale mi nie pomagało, przeciwnie - powodowało, że odczuwałem jeszcze silniejszy dystans pomiędzy moim starym i nowym ,,ja", co skutecznie zniechęcało do spotkania z nimi.

Jednakże mimo wszystko, zgodziłem się na powrót do Japonii. Dlaczego? Nie miałem pojęcia. Czy przez to, iż byłem ciekaw zmian i nowości, czy tęskniłem za członkami drużyn Gan Gan Galaxy i Wild Fang, czy może dlatego, iż gdzieś głęboko w sobie pragnąłem kiedyś wrócić na ,,stare śmieci"?

Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Dobrze wiedziałem, co mnie sprowadziło. A raczej... kto.

Jak to się mówi? Nadzieja matką głupich? Zgadzam się w stu procentach.

Nadal lekko się uśmiechając, podszedłem do Gingi. Ciekawiłem się jak na niego wpłynął miniony czas, a obecnie rezultat miałem przed sobą. Chociaż nadal był trochę chudy, urósł znacznie i jakby wyprzystojniał, co jeszcze bardziej upodabniało go do swojego ojca. Obok niego dostrzegłem Madokę, która również wypiękniała odkąd widziałem ją ostatnio. Oboje się uśmiechali, i - co nie umknęło mojej uwadze - trzymali się za ręce, zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle.

Są parą, hę? Cholerni szczęściarze...

- Hej wam. - przemówiłem do nich w miarę radośnie, chociaż najchętniej rzuciłbym nimi o ścianę. Kiedy już wymieniliśmy się przywitaniami i grzecznymi pytaniami typu: ,,Jak minęła podróż?" i ,,Co u was?", zapytałem:

- Jestem pierwszy?

- Tak, Nile i Demure mają przylecieć za godzinę, a Masamune z Toby'm i Zeo za dwie. - odpowiedziała Madoka.

- Ale powiedzieliśmy wszystkim, żeby przyjechali tutaj, na lotnisko, więc tak naprawdę każdy może się tu pojawić lada chwila. - dodał Ginga, kiwając gorliwie głową.

- Czyli kto ma się pojawić?

- Niedługo pewnie przyjdą Kenta i Benkei, mieszkają tutaj tak jak my, więc dla nich to tylko chwilka drogi... Hyoma miał przyjechać z Wioski Koma autobusem razem z Hikaru, ona była gdzieś na misji z WBBA... no i Tsubasa i Yu też pewnie zaraz przyjdą...

Po tych słowach stanąłem jak wryty.

- Tsubasa? Yu? - przemówiłem, starając się, by nie zdradzić głosem mojego zdumienia i podniecenia tą wiadomością. - Ale przecież oni mieli nie przyjść, tak mówiliście!

- No tak, ale Tsubasa zmienił nagle plany. Wczoraj zadzwonił i powiedział, że jednak nie jedzie na misję i przyjdzie na nasze spotkanie. - wyjaśniła Madoka, obserwując mnie uważnie. - Coś nie tak?

Coś nie tak? Ona się pyta, czy coś jest nie tak?! Moje serce wykonało obrót o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni, kopniaka z pół obrotu i zaczęło podskakiwać jakby znajdowało się na koncercie rockowym, a ona się pyta, czy coś jest nie tak?!

Spokój, Kyoya, spokój. Opanuj się. Oddychaj. Wdech, wydech...

Cofam wszystko! Nadzieja jest cudowna, a szczególnie wtedy, kiedy to na co tak bardzo liczyłeś, właśnie się spełnia! Warto było wracać, warto było! Dzięki ci, o, opatrzności, dzięki ci, o, przeznaczenie, stokrotne, stokrotne dzięki!

Jednak chwilowa euforia szybko minęła, ustępując miejsca... niepewności oraz strachowi. Bałem się, cholera, bałem się. Jak teraz wygląda? Czy się zmienił? Jak zareaguje, kiedy mnie zobaczy? Co zrobi? Co powie? Czy się uśmiechnie? Jak mnie przywita? Jak przyjaciela, czy rywala? I co JA powinienem powiedzieć, jak się zachować, co zrobić? Tyle pytań nagle wleciało do mojego mózgu, żądląc wściekle niczym rozjuszone stado os... a odpowiedzi brakowało...

- Kyoya? - spytał Ginga, wyrywając mnie z rozmyślań. Rozejrzałem się nie do końca przytomnie i dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że targające mną emocje pewnie znalazły swe odbicie na mojej twarzy, a Ginga i Madoka z pewnością je zauważyli. Pospiesznie mruknąłem więc coś co miało zabrzmieć jak ,,toaleta", po czym wręcz odbiegłem od nich, rzucając swój bagaż na pobliskie puste krzesło i znikając w tłumie.

Pogratulowałem sobie błyskawicznej ucieczki dopiero, gdy znalazłem się w tłumie obcych mi ludzi, gdzie mogłem się w spokoju zastanowić nad sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazłem. Nie przedstawiała się dobrze, ale nie było też tak najgorzej - w końcu mogłem się z nim pokłócić przed swoim wyjazdem czy coś w tym stylu. Jednak nie potrafiłem odeprzeć od siebie wrażenia, że zupełna obojętność i pozostawienie Japonii bez uprzedniego pożegnania z Tsubasą pozostawiło jakiś niezatarty ślad na mojej znajomości ze ,,Wspaniałym Orłem spod Niebios", jak go nazywano po walce z Nemesis. Na obecną chwilę pozostawało mi tylko pluć sobie w brodę, ale musiałem coś z tym fantem zrobić, po prostu musiałem. Pytanie tylko - co niby? Już od dawna chciałem mu powiedzieć... więc może nadszedł czas, bym zebrał w sobie odwagę godną lwa i po prostu mu to wyznał? Tylko, czy będzie mnie stać na postawienie wszystkiego na jedną kartę...?

Odetchnąłem głęboko jeszcze kilka razy, starając się utwierdzić w swoim przekonaniu. Odwróciłem się i znów zacząłem się zbliżać do miejsca, gdzie stali Ginga i Madoka, tym razem z innej strony - przed ich wzrokiem osłaniała mnie tablica ogłoszeń, więc nie widzieliśmy siebie nawzajem.

Kiedy podszedłem bliżej, usłyszałem tubalny i irytujący głos, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej znanej mi osoby:

- Jak to, Kyoya gdzieś pobiegł?! Tak czekałem, żeby zobaczyć mojego dobrego starego kumpla...

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Benkei się nie zmienia...

- Nie martw się, zaraz tu będzie, słyszałeś przecież, że poszedł do toalety. - przemówił ciut bardziej piskliwy i dziecięcy głosik. To pewnie Kenta, Madoka mówiła, że mieli przyjść razem. Ile lat mógł mieć obecnie? Czternaście? Piętnaście? Chyba był ciut starszy od Yu... Miałem właśnie wyjść zza tablicy, gdy kilka słów wryło mnie z powrotem w ziemię.

- O, patrzcie! - zawołała nagle Madoka. - Tsubasa! Yu! Tutaj jesteśmy!

Moje serce znów ożywiło się w klatce piersiowej. To już? Tak szybko? W niemym akcie rozpaczy zacisnąłem mocno pięści i zęby, ale nie potrafiłem stać jak kołek, oczekując na ścięcie. Wychyliłem się delikatnie, chcąc chociaż ujrzeć przeciwnika, dowiedzieć się, z kim mam do czynienia.

Kiedy wypatrzyłem go wśród tłumu, poczułem wręcz, jak zamieniam się w kamień, jakby spojrzała na mnie mitologiczna Meduza.

Najpierw zobaczyłem Yu. Cholerny dzieciak, nic się nie zmienił, chyba tylko urósł trochę, lecz nadal był okropnie niski jak na swój wiek. Podskakiwał wesoło, dając upust swej radości, z daleka wykrzykując słowa powitania do Kenty i Benkei'a. Mnie jednak średnio obchodził młody mistrz świata. Zerknąłem w prawo, bo oto stąpając dostojnie i z klasą, nadchodził ten, na którego tak długo, tak długo czekałem...

Tsubasa Otori swym wyglądem zawsze budził u mnie skojarzenie z aniołem. Wysoki, szczupły, o długich białych włosach i przenikliwych złotych oczach, mogących spoglądać wprost do twojej duszy. Teraz zaś, widząc go po trzech latach rozłąki, mogłem stwierdzić z całą pewnością - on BYŁ najprawdziwszym aniołem. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co w tamtej chwili utwierdziło mnie w tym przekonaniu. Może taki nastrój wzbudził głos Shakiry, który gdzieś w tle wyśpiewywał ,,Whenever, Wherever", jedyną piosenkę przywodzącą mi na myśl Tsubasę (nie pytajcie, dlaczego - sam nie wiem, czemu ,,Whenever..." mi go przypomina... może gdzieś skrycie pragnę, żeby on wyśpiewał dla mnie te słowa?). Albo może sam wygląd mojego anioła, miał się bowiem czym pochwalić.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, ale chyba stał się jeszcze wyższy niż uprzednio, co stanowiło godny poszanowania wyczyn, zważywszy na jego poprzedni wzrost. Śnieżnobiałe włosy, iskrzące się w świetle dnia, sięgały mu teraz do bioder, spływając w większości miękkimi falami po plecach, zaś dwa mniejsze pasemka spoczywały jak zwykle na klatce piersiowej. On również złapał ciut wyraźniejszej opalenizny, jego skóra swym przepysznym kolorem przywodziła na myśl miód - pewnie WBBA często wysyłało go na misje w terenie, czym nie byłem specjalnie zdziwiony, w końcu zyskał sobie sławę w walce przeciwko Nemesis.

_,,Never could imagine there were only ten million ways to love somebody..."_, śpiewała wciąż Shakira...

Nie zmieniły się zaś elementy, które tak w nim uwielbiałem. Uśmiech, wciąż ten sam, delikatny i spokojny, jak dawniej łagodził ostre rysy twarzy mające w sobie coś z orła. Ledwie powstrzymałem się też od wybuchnięcia serdecznym śmiechem na widok jego ubrania. W tej nieśmiertelnej brązowej kamizelce odsłaniającej smukły brzuch oraz piękne ramiona, białych spodniach i wysokich, brązowych butach złożą go pewnie do grobu. Zaniepokojenie wzbudziła we mnie najpiękniejsza część Tsubasy, która, między Bogiem a prawdą, wywołała moje zauroczenie w nim, pozostała bowiem jednocześnie niezmienna, dobrze mi znana, lecz inna i jakby obca. Te charakterystyczne, złoto-brązowe oczy, działały niczym reflektory - iskrzyły się i jarzyły nawet w biały dzień, a choć utkwione były w jednym punkcie, przysiągłbym, że omiotły już cały teren. Dostrzegłem w nich jednak jakiś cień, zagadkową mgłę, jak gdyby nagle czymś się zmartwił. Dało mi to dużo do myślenia. Może spodziewał się, iż ujrzy Kyoyę Tategamiego, a kiedy go nie zobaczył, posmutniał... a to z kolei mogłoby dla mnie oznaczać tak wiele... tak wiele...

_,,Whenever, wherever, we're meant to be together..."_, śpiewała dalej Shakira...

Minęła mniej niż minuta odkąd się pojawił, podszedł do naszych wspólnych znajomych i zaczął się z nimi witać. Dla mnie trwało to wieczność, wieczność, podczas której przypomniałem sobie, dlaczego zakochałem się w tym chłopaku. Bo był wyjątkowy, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, on jeden nie traktował moich wybuchów agresji poważnie, jakby wierzył, że pod maską egoisty kryje się dobra strona. I, cholera, miał rację. A dziś, właśnie dziś, chciałem mu za to podziękować, nawet jeśli moje podziękowanie odrzuci go ode mnie na zawsze...

_,,I'll be there, you'll be near - and that's the deal my dear..."_, śpiewała nadal Shakira...

Zebrałem w sobie resztki odwagi i ruszyłem w ich kierunku, wzrok skupiając na oczach mego anioła. Nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje, z daleka usłyszałem głosy moich przyjaciół i Benkei'a, usiłującego mnie powitać, ale nie zwracałem na nie uwagi. Właśnie w tamtym momencie Tsubasa spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, a w swym otępiałym, zahipnotyzowanym jego pięknem umyśle odnalazłem iskierkę nadziei. Zobaczyłem bowiem, że tajemnicza mgła znika ze złoto-brązowych tęczówek, zaś ich właściciel uśmiecha się do mnie, do Kyoyi Tategamiego, o wiele cieplej i sympatyczniej niż do reszty.

- Witaj, Kyoya. - przemówił, ale wydawało mi się, iż do mych uszu dobiega nie jego normalny głos, tylko anielski, delikatny ton, brzmiący jak najpiękniejsza muzyka świata. I wtedy wiedziałem, że muszę go dotknąć, muszę przytulić do siebie tą cudowną istotę, bo inaczej zwariuję... Jak ślepiec, niemal po omacku, podszedłem do niego i mając gdzieś naszych przyjaciół, tłum przechodzących ludzi i nawet samą Shakirę i jej ,,Whenever...", przytuliłem go, po czym, sam nie wiedząc co czynię, pociągnąłem do pocałunku prosto w usta...

Poczułem, jak się spina, niemo wyrażając swe zdziwienie, lecz ja nie potrafiłbym przestać go całować, gdyby zaczął się wyrywać. Próbowałem w swe działania włożyć wszystkie moje uczucia, dać mu do zrozumienia, ile dla mnie znaczy sama jego obecność, jak ważna byłaby jego sympatia... a przede wszystkim, jak potężna jest moja miłość... Po kilku sekundach pijany szczęściem umysł zarejestrował fakt, iż on wcale się nie opierał, przeciwnie, położył mi dłonie na ramionach i zaczął nieśmiało oddawać mój pełen pasji pocałunek. To chyba przywróciło mnie do równowagi psychicznej (w końcu było to zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe), toteż po paru chwilach odjąłem swe usta i cofnąłem się, spoglądając prosto w jego oczy, prawie nie słysząc chichotów Yu, dobiegających gdzieś z boku.

_,,And these two eyes that for no other, the day you leave will cry a river..."_, śpiewała ciągle Shakira...

Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć... Uśmiechał się. Naprawdę się uśmiechał. Był trochę zdziwiony, ale jego wargi niemal natychmiast wywinęły się w szeroki uśmiech. Tymczasem ja czułem się tak, jakby ktoś podpalił w moim sercu mnóstwo fajerwerek, które właśnie wybuchły, rozsadzając mnie od środka siłą równą eksplozji atomowej. Nigdy w życiu nie odczuwałem czegoś podobnego... bo może dlatego, że jeszcze nigdy, przenigdy nie spotkałem drugiego takiego chłopaka jak Tsubasa, jeszcze nigdy, przenigdy nie całowałem takiego chłopaka jak Tsubasa i jeszcze nigdy, przenigdy nie miałem uzasadnionych podejrzeń, że chłopak taki jak Tsubasa może być we mnie zakochany... a może...

Stanowczo za dużo razy używam tego ,,może" w ostatnich dniach.

Po kilku chwilach, gdy już oprzytomniałem, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, z ulgą, po czym rzekłem z rozbawieniem:

- Witaj, Tsubaso.

Roześmiał się uroczym śmiechem, który od dawien dawna strasznie mi się podobał. Chyba zrobił to celowo, pewnego razu mimochodem wspomniałem w jego obecności, że lubię, kiedy śmieje się w ten sposób.

_,,Tell me one more time, that you'll live lost in my eyes..."_, śpiewała w dalszym ciągu Shakira...

- Każdego swojego znajomego tak witasz? - zażartował, obrzucając mnie spojrzeniem swych złoto-brązowych tęczówek. Nie widziałem u niego takiego wzroku, z figlarnymi błyskami w oczach, jakby ich właściciel był gotów do psot. Wiedziałem jedno - cholernie mi się ono spodobało. Zanim zdążyłem wymyślić jakąś błyskotliwą odpowiedź, zobaczyłem, jak jego usta bezgłośnie wypowiadają dalsze słowa przygrywającej wciąż piosenki Shakiry, słowa, które wywróciły mój świat do góry nogami...

_,,Thereover, hereunder, you've got me head over heals, there's nothing left to fear, if you really feel the way I feel..."_

Stałem tam sparaliżowany, nie mogąc przemówić. Piosenka zmierzała powoli do finału, a wraz z jej końcem do mojego umysłu docierały pierwsze w miarę trzeźwe informacje i wnioski.

Warto było jednak wrócić do Japonii...

Tsubasa wygląda naprawdę pięknie...

I chyba polubiłem Shakirę.

_,,Whenever, wherever! We're meant to be together! _

_I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear! _

_Thereover, hereunder, you've got me head over heals! _

_There's nothing left to fear, if you really feel the way I feel!"_

* * *

**Tsubasa: _*nuci pod nosem coś, co przypomina ,,Whenever, Wherever"*_**

**Kyoya: Czyli ci się jednak podobało?**

**Tsubasa: Nie, to jedna z moich ulubionych piosenek.**

**Kyoya: _*zdziwienie*_ Słuchasz tego typu piosenek? Tego bym się nie spodziewał...**

**Tsubasa: No to mnie jeszcze nie znasz, Tategami...**

**Ja: Wystarczy chłopcy, wystarczy. **

**Dziękuję za uwagę i do zobaczenia/napisania w moim kolejnym fanficu :D**


End file.
